legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 October 2012
11:49 11:49 11:49 11:49 11:49 11:49 11:49 11:49 11:49 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 11:50 lol 11:50 lol 11:51 11:51 11:51 11:51 11:51 11:51 11:51 11:51 11:51 11:51 brb 11:52 Round Tree's In MC? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CFHHAu4Ugfk&list=UUhnz1eAo9SfuDfqFZt1KFtA&index=3&feature=plcp stupid mod 11:52 11:53 this is treason against the block malitia 11:53 circles shalbe extreminated 11:53 EXTERMINATE! 11:56 DIE LOGS DIE 11:59 11:59 11:59 11:59 11:59 11:59 11:59 12:00 12:00 12:00 12:00 12:00 12:00 12:00 12:00 12:00 12:00 12:00 12:00 12:00 12:00 12:00 12:00 12:00 12:00 12:00 oh my 12:00 NVM 12:00 hope he wasn't ban 12:00 -)_-) 12:00 (-_(- 12:31 hi wikibot 12:51 HEllo? 12:51 HI! 12:51 okay 12:51 12:51 brb 12:51 gtg 12:51 um 12:51 ok? 01:02 01:02 01:02 01:02 01:02 01:11 01:11 01:11 01:11 01:11 04:06 Ari your an idiot 07:01 Cool story. 11:06 11:07 11:07 11:07 11:07 11:07 11:07 11:07 11:07 11:07 11:07 11:07 11:08 11:08 11:08 11:08 11:08 11:08 11:08 11:08 11:08 11:08 11:08 11:08 11:08 11:08 11:08 11:08 11:08 11:08 11:08 11:08 11:08 11:08 11:08 11:08 11:08 11:08 11:08 11:08 11:08 11:08 test 11:08 11:08 11:08 11:08 11:14 trolololololololo 11:14 05:15 *sigh* I'll miss this place... 05:34 Hi 05:35 I only wonder what kind of wiki si this? 05:35 is it about lego universe or about lego universe past events? or a walkthrough to lego universe 09:11 Hello le! 09:13 Hello? 09:13 Yo! 09:15 Hi Prof! 09:15 Hmmm... 09:15 Yes, Prof? 09:15 You know how to create a UV map in Blender? 09:16 UV map in Blender.... 09:16 Uh, yea! 09:16 I UV'ed my Minecraft Fellow. 09:16 Sorta. 09:16 Hmmm. 09:17 What do you need? 09:17 Like create a UV map based on a model's textures and then export it to a different program like Unity? 09:18 Yes. 09:19 PB work? 09:19 Or LU models? 09:19 My hobby, LU models. 09:20 I'm thinking the UV maps might be the best way to get the textures to show up correctly when rendered. 09:21 Semi-AKF 09:21 *AFK 09:21 Helloooo everyone! 09:21 Hello Quick. 09:21 NVM. 09:22 Helllooooooooooo Quick! 09:22 Hi Prof, Hi Brick 09:22 09:22 AFK 09:22 Recording a small video. 09:22 240p? 09:23 240p seems like a small video 09:23 09:23 Small=Short. 09:23 ik 09:23 more like about 720p. 09:23 Much better 09:23 1280x800, to be precise. 09:23 Ah 09:24 Hi Rio 09:24 Hello Rio. 09:24 Hey Quik! 09:24 *Quick 09:24 What's new? 09:24 Idk 09:25 09:25 I'm modeling a Haunted House (LEGO Themed) for a movie 09:25 Cool 09:26 Grr.... 09:26 LOAD ALREADY LDD! 09:26 NVM. 09:27 Now to close unneeded apps to get a better FPS. 09:27 AKA 09:27 09:27 What are you doing? 09:27 me? 09:27 orle? 09:27 Le 09:28 Must find Blender UV generating tutorial... 09:29 Le 09:29 Press U 09:30 And it generates one you can export to Unity? 09:31 Uh 09:31 As a .png 09:31 It makes a UV 09:31 hen you have to rearrange it 09:31 and then you have to export the UV map 09:31 You making a UV map for PB 09:31 ? 09:32 No, just trying to learn to get more out of Blender. 09:33 Ah 09:35 Yesterday I found a program that can import obj files into Minecraft 09:35 Really? Link? 09:35 So I just converted a minifigure and put it into minecraft 09:35 Lemme find the download... 09:36 http://www.4shared.com/zip/aSFa4H_h/obj2mc.html?cau2=403tNull 09:36 Can we see a pic of the minifig in MC? 09:36 If you don't have a 4shared account I could upload it to my dropbox or Google drive if you like? 09:36 Sure 09:37 i don't have MC... 09:37 09:38 https://docs.google.com/open?id=0B9_H3_lHnNpiVThlVjBsOVdkU1E 09:38 It doesn't import the colours though 09:39 Try putting the Ns model you made in. 09:39 I did 09:39 I tried the AG one 09:39 But it didn't do it correctly 09:39 Oh.... 09:40 Wow 09:40 Scalled it down or something 09:40 Picture anyway? 09:40 Don't have a picture of that sorry 09:40 Well, Gtg. 09:40 Bye 09:40 Cya 09:40 Farewell. 09:40 I supose I could import all parts of AG seperatly though 09:40 But that would take quite a while 09:41 Hmmm. 09:41 Try a single smaller model maybe. 09:41 Yeah 09:42 I've also seen a mod though, which inmports the original obj file 09:42 But don't know where I saw it anymore 09:44 back 09:44 Hi 09:44 brb once more 09:45 back 09:47 Arrrg! 09:47 WHY BLENDER NO UV MAP FOR ME! 09:52 Found it! 09:52 http://www.minecraftforum.net/topic/1412868-minecraft-model-exporter-for-craftstudio/ 09:58 Hmmm, and it can import .obj files to MC? 09:59 Idk 09:59 Haven't tried it out yet 10:06 Quick, do you know how to export UV maps from Blender with colors directly from the model included? 10:09 Export it to an Obj file, or 3ds? 10:09 Obj or 3ds, either works. 10:09 Hmmm 10:10 Sorry don't know a way to export the UV map 10:10 Okay... 11:16 Ahhhh! earthquake1 11:20 is prof ok? 2012 10 16